


Slowly, slowly he said

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling that leads to some very good wake-up sex. (Porn basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, slowly he said

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [schmoop_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) for the prompt _cuddling_. My card [here](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/80381.html).

He didn’t think Carlton would be the _cuddler_ in this relationship. It just didn’t compute with the gun-crazy, socially awkward Carlton Lassiter Shawn had gotten to know in these four years. But there he was: the equivalent of a human octopus not intent on letting go of his prey any time soon. (Not that Shawn had any ideas of leaving here and Carlton and what was shaping up to be a perfect day so far.)

They were in Carlton’s bed, still too early for Shawn to be awake but the feel of Carlton’s arms snaking around Shawn’s waist in his sleep made Shawn blink away his tiredness and take note.

It had been happening a lot lately – this seemingly innocent laying naked in bed long after Carlton had gotten up and left for work had turned into some kind of snuggle fest in the dark hours of the dawn. Not that Shawn was complaining per se, it was just totally unexpected and he’d like to know what changed so he could keep up the snuggle fest, possibly even when Carlton was conscious would’ve been nice, but best to not look the gift horse in the mouth or however that phrase went. (Why you’d even want to look inside a horse’s mouth, Shawn had no idea and frankly did not want to find out.)

He had figured Carlton was asleep, but Carlton’s nose nuzzling the back of his neck made him think differently. And the hand on his penis was more evidence that Carlton was awake. And that it was probably time to get up for work and Shawn would be left alone in the big, cold bed until he could muster enough energy to get up and at least pretend to be an adult that society proclaimed he was.

“Mmmm, are you awake?” he asked Carlton, snuggling deeper into his pillow and the warmth created by the comforter and Carlton’s naked body pressed up against his backside.

“Barely,” Carlton replied, leaving little trails of feather-light kisses on Shawn’s neck while slowly stroking Shawn’s half-hard penis.

He turned over then, Carlton backing away just an inch before leaning over Shawn again and kissing him hungrily, with tongue and a little bite here and there. It was definitely not just a good morning kiss but a kiss that could lead to more serious things. And that surprised Shawn – usually Carlton cuddled the hell out of him before he even opened his eyes and kissed Shawn quickly while bolting out of the bed before Shawn and his persuasion could get to Carlton.

Shawn moaned and Carlton’s lips started a wet trail down his chest, with a detour to first one nipple that received Carlton’s uttermost devotion before Carlton’s mouth moved onto the other nipple. He slide down Shawn’s body and that only added to Shawn’s arousal – which he didn’t think possible but Carlton obviously found out that with Shawn more touch equaled a more pliant and very, very excited Shawn.

His head disappeared under the covers and took Shawn’s penis in his mouth, doing that thing with his mouth that drove Shawn wild before he even came. Shawn closed his eyes and gripped the sheets.

That the cuddling would turn into unexpected wake-up sex was amazing but that was the thing about Carlton: the man had a knack for surprising you (in all the good ways).

~*~


End file.
